A Fallen Kingdom and Dead Allies
by Kajune
Summary: Harribel is the sole survivor of a war that took her comrades and colored her world. To restore the false image of a proud land, Harribel is determined to find a suitable king, while her mind thinks about the reality that has appeared before her now.


**Title **: A Fallen Kingdom and Dead Allies

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Suspense

**Warning** : OOCness.

**Summary**: Harribel is the sole survivor of a war that took her comrades away and colored her world. To restore the false image of a proud land, Harribel is determined to find a suitable king, while her mind thinks about the reality that has appeared before her now. - Harribel Birthday Fic -

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo. Las Noches. The Espada. All of them...have fallen.<p>

Not one of her beloved comrades are alive as far as she can tell. The weaker, more fragile Arrancars have managed to survive the battle against the Shinigami, but without a leader or anyone to follow, they continuously wander for a purpose. For no Hollow is born with one. The endless grey sand that these Hollows stomp on with much pride was once pure and clean, leaving nothing behind of what happened on each spot; a battle for survival, for fun and for pride. There is no Hollow that lacks experience in fighting.

Now all that can be seen of this wasteland they all call their home is a new color. A color far more passionate and alive, with the origin being the veins of both a winner and a loser of a battle. The most recent of battles have all concluded with the land's own civilians being those to color it.

The red blood, a symbol of loss of either a fraction of one's skin or one's whole life. To lose it means you are weak, to give it up means you lack strength. To no longer have it means you are dead. One mustn't fear to have their blood spilled, for in every battle one must sacrifice something in order to gain. If one thinks they can do whatever they wish in this blood-soaked world without losing anything, they are wrong.

These many ever-so-slowly disappearing corpses are a result of one's lack of knowledge in the world they live in. _No world is without sacrifice._ One must give something away if one wishes to gain something with equal importance. If one can't accept to do that, one will have no chance in surviving this world liken to Hell.

All the Hollows that lie dead from their own battles with the Shinigami, to a single Arrancar they all appear now as only unfortunate souls that knew nothing of what reality truly was. Comrade or not, they all couldn't see just how gruesome the world has been for so long without their knowledge.

"I want you...*yawns*...to be my comrade."

A single man of no ill-will towards anything, nor a poor view on life and its rules. His lifeless eyes could see all, yet he too couldn't see his fate. He was no different from everybody else. However back then, when everything was falsely beautiful, he had asked her a rare question. She gave him a formal reply, only to regret now that she didn't speak as casually as he did to her. By the time the impending war had ended and blood had stopped being spilled, with so many things long given away for something far greater such as one's life, Tier Harribel is now alone without that man to speak to.

She is alone and alive with only her female Fraccion - no - friends, by her side. In reality she should of been dead, joining her fellow male comrades in the afterworld where they had all been fated to be ever since...a fateful day. It may seem that the Espada had always lived by choice, speaking words they wished to speak, planning things out to fit their preferences, without knowing that by the time they gained the power they had longed for...they had already abandoned their lives.

From the very beginning members of the Espada were only unique by their abilities to evolve further than others at the time of being Hollows. In order to keep on with their lives or to achieve personal goals, they had given their entire existences to the only man capable of granting their wishes. No one knew that since then, they were bound to die and leave this world. Harribel was somewhat unsure of it too, for her heart only wished for her friends to live peacefully alongside her. Starting from this point they can do so, but not as happily as they could of done before.

For everyone they once lived with are now dead.

Hueco Mundo has lost its former king and Shinigami god, and all there is left is an empty throne and a land with weak and hopeless Hollows. The strongest ones it once had have fallen according to fate, with her being a mere woman with no intention of becoming Queen. The land doesn't need a ruler anyway, but by lacking one it also lacks control, balance and peace. If one day, somewhere upon this desperate land she finds a suitable king, she will lead that Hollow to the throne of this world.

Not because she wants to but for the sake of said world.

More sacrifices might be made by Hollows that are more foolish than the ones that lie dead everywhere, and to avoid the need to give away anything as much as possible, Harribel might be generous enough to try and find someone for real. A former member of Aizen's army or an Adjuchas-class Menos, anyone.

"Happy birthday, Harribel-sama!" Shouts Apacci, her voice exiting the cave the 4 currently reside in. Yes, today is Harribel's birthday which had begun on the day she became an ordinary Hollow. It is possibly also the day when everything began; the day when everything had been decided such as her fate to live or to die by who's hands.

A birthday is quite a good reason to be happy despite the endless scenery outside their temporary home. The three female Arrancars are sitting on their chairs with smiles on their faces hoping Harribel to make a wish. If a wish could be granted, Harribel would make it special. She would not wish for Hueco Mundo to have its king returned just like that. She would not wish for her life to be taken away as should have. She would not wish for the world to become peaceful either.

Instead, she would _pray_ to the bodies that will eventually disappear. The bodies of Hollows, a few of which are her fallen comrades. Those idiots.

"Harribel...! Don't just slap me for doing that, okay!"

"Okay okay! So I accidently knocked the remote. But that doesn't mean I meant to spy on you!"

"I just don't think a woman should dress like that, that's all. No offense."

"What? Oh, I wasn't listening. Sorry."

"You know, I'd really like it if we could be like this, forever."

The Shinigami named Sosuke Aizen may have been the most ruthless and hateful man in existence, but Harribel is grateful towards him. Not for the power he gave her, not for the second chance in life, not for the chance to die after her comrades. None of those things. Right now, the former Espada is willing to be grateful to have been given a chance to have met her deceased comrades. As annoying and as brutal as they can be, to some extent they are important to her.

_May their hearts rest in peace_, is the wish she makes for her birthday.

Times when she would be caught showering by a man isn't often. Times when said man would go on his knees begging for mercy is less often. Times when she would feel touched when a man offered to be her comrade to no end...is extremely rare. Her voice quiet and gentle, her current comrades bickering at each other as they await her next words, Tier Harribel says a single name for the very last time. "Coyote...Starrk."

"Harribel-sama! Look! He's moving!"

Tier Harribel knew they were the last, if not including Yammy's Fraccion, of Aizen's army to remain. However, after a single night after her birthday her ears are met with surprising words, and when she turns to where Apacci is urging her to, she is left stunned by the sight of a twitching finger from a supposedly dead corpse.

Hueco Mundo has fallen and it has dragged its people down with it. To bring back the false image of a Hollow's world, Harribel will fill that throne with a suitable man.

Together with her former Fraccion, Harribel approaches the lucky Espada that is severely injured, but also fits as king.

Another name slips her lips as she towers said person. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
